1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an emergency splint formed from modular segments that can be selectively connected to each other and then attached to a broken limb with straps.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art reveals several attempts to make splints in sections. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,504 discloses a two section splint having portions which are adjustable with respect to each other. Velcro.RTM. straps are employed to attach the segmented sections to the disabled limb. Velcro.RTM. is a registered trademark of Velcro, Inc., 406 Brown Ave., Manchester, N.H. 03101. Rubber strips on the backside of the splint sections help to increase traction. A wing nut is employed to immobilize the two sections once they are connected together.
A variety of other segmented splints are described in various other U.S. patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,455 discloses a three-section foot and leg splint. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,687 discloses an angulated segmented splint. A three-piece intravenous arm board is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,880. A disposable splint including an extension is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,745.
The use of Velcro.RTM. is noted in some of U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,412. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,467 is of interest in that it discusses the use of a segmented splint employing Velcro.RTM. and air inflation features. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,656; 3,786,805 and 4,182,320 disclose prior art splints or casts which are at least partially inflatable.
Several different types of disposable splints are available commercially. Cardboard splints with or without padding are available from Rescue Services, Inc. A disposable inflatable Puff splint is available through the School Health Catalog. Also available from the same organization is a multi-purpose disposable splint No. 20-029 adapted for adult and child leg or arm injuries.